ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Joystick Awards
| year2 = | website = www.goldenjoystick.com }} The Golden Joystick Awards, also known as the People's Gaming Awards, is a video game award ceremony; it awards the best video games of the year, as voted for originally by the British general public,Weston, D.B. "Greatest Moments in Video Game History" Page 47. Published 2011 but can now be voted on by anyone online. , the ceremony was in its 34th year. It is the second-oldest video game award ceremony after the Arcade Awards. The awards were initially focused on computer games, but were later extended to include console games as well, owing to the success of video game consoles such as the Sega Master System and the Sega Mega Drive in the United Kingdom. The ceremony is not related to the prize given away to successful contestants on GamesMaster, a British television show. , it is the biggest video game award show in terms of the number of votes cast; over nine million votes were cast for the 2014 ceremony. Winners 1983 Awards were presented by DJ Dave Lee Travis at a ceremony in London's Berkeley Square. 1984 Awards were presented by Jools Holland, at a ceremony on in London. 1985 Awards were presented by Jools Holland, at a ceremony on a Thames Riverboat. 1986 The ceremony took place at Cadogan Hall. 1987/1988 Awards were presented by Chris Tarrant''. 1988/1989 The ceremony took place at Kensington Roof Gardens. 1989/1990 receive, from Jonathan Ross, "Best Coin-Op Conversion of the Year" (8-bit) award ]] The ceremony took place at Kensington Roof Gardens, 11 April 1990. 1990/1991 The ceremony took place at Kensington Roof Gardens, 4 April 1991. 1991/1992 The ceremony took place at Hyde Park Hotel, London, on 7 April 1992. 1992/1993 1996/1997 The ceremony took place at Café de Paris, in November 1997. 2002 The 2002 ceremony took place at the Dorchester Hotel on 25 October 2002 and was hosted by Jonathan Ross. 2003 The 2003 ceremony took place at the Park Lane Hilton on 28 November 2003 and was hosted by Phill Jupitus. 2004 The 2004 ceremony took place at the Park Lane Hilton on 5 November 2004 and was hosted by Matt Lucas. 2005 The 2005 ceremony took place at the Park Lane Hilton on 4 November 2005 and was hosted by Jimmy Carr. 2006 The 2006 ceremony took place at the Park Lane Hilton on 27 October 2006 and was hosted by Emma Griffiths. 2007 The 2007 ceremony took place at the Park Lane Hilton on 26 October 2007 and was hosted by David Mitchell. 2008 The 2008 ceremony took place at the Park Lane Hilton on 31 October 2008 and was hosted by Frankie Boyle. 2009 The 2009 ceremony took place at the Park Lane Hilton on 30 October 2009 and was hosted by Sean Lock. 2010 The 2010 ceremony took place at the Bridge Park Plaza on 29 October 2010 and was hosted by Rich Hall. 2011 The 2011 ceremony took place at the Bridge Park Plaza on 21 October 2011 and was hosted by Seann Walsh. 2012 The 2012 ceremony took place at the Bridge Park Plaza on 26 October 2012 and was hosted by Ed Byrne. 2013 The 2013 ceremony took place at the indigO2 on 25 October 2013 and was hosted by Ed Byrne. 2014 The 2014 ceremony took place at the indigO2 on 24 October 2014 and was hosted by Ed Byrne. 2015 The 2015 ceremony took place at the indigO2 on 30 October 2015 and was hosted by Danny Wallace. 2016 The 2016 ceremony took place at the indigO2 on 18 November 2016 and was hosted by James Veitch. 2017 The 2017 ceremony took place at Bloomsbury Big Tophttps://www.mcvuk.com/business/35th-golden-joystick-awards-returns-on-november-17th-2017 on 17 November 2017 and was hosted by Danny Wallace. 2018 The 2018 ceremony took place at Bloomsbury Big Top on 16 November 2018, and was hosted by Danny Wallace.https://www.mcvuk.com/events/golden-joystick-awards-2018 References External links * Official website Category:1983 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Awards established in 1983 Category:British science and technology awards Category:Video game awards Category:Video game events Category:Video gaming in the United Kingdom